Valentines Day
by Red Moon Ninja
Summary: A sequel to Santa Clause. If you havent read that you should. And if you've already read this, sorry. But that wasn't the story. That was another story I'm working on. I accidentally uploaded that one and went ahead and posted it without looking it over.


**Me: OK!!! Santa Clause 2 is here!!!**

**Hinata: Yes! I get to find out who I have a crush on!!**

**Me:...You mean...You don't know?**

**Hinata: Well...you never told me.**

**Me: Why should **_**I **_**tell **_**you **_**who **_**you **_**like? Shouldn't you know that?**

**Hinata: Hmm...You're right. OH!!! I know who I like! I like-!**

**Me: (Cover's hand over her mouth) IDONOTOWNNARUTO! (I do not own Naruto!) NOW ON WITH THE STORY!! EWW!!! SHE LICKED ME!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Hinata P.O.V.)**

Grrr...If I said I hated Santa Clause, it was nothing compared to Cupid. I mean, what was with that diaper wearing, love messing, arrow shooting, flying baby?! Why can't he just back off and let people fall in love on there own? And he can't even do that without shooting arrow's in their butt. How wrong was that? I glared at all the couples walking bye. Love sucks.

Speaking of 'love'. Every single guy in Konoha was asking me who I had a crush on. Apparently they all saw that YouTube video...stupid TenTen. Grrr...

Sasuke had thought that _he _was the one I had a crush on...that is until I yelled that I didn't like the chicken butt Uchiha. And that Sakura did, so they got together.

Neji kept pesturing me about it, wanting to know if the guy I like was worthy of, and I quote 'My innocent fragile little cousin.' Kami it's like he doesn't think I can take care of myself. Feh. Yeah right. I'm a FREAKIN' ninja, Neji! Then again. I do have a crush on another ninja.

Kiba and Shino...let's just say their worse than Neji. I had heard them talking about finding out the guy I liked and either, killing him, or giving him the 'big brother treatment.' Heh. Like he would be afraid of them.

Anyway's. Basically alot of people were wondering who it was. AND IT WAS DRIVING ME INSANE!!!!!

To top it all off. I couldn't rant my feeling's to anyone because _all _of my friends got together. And seeing as it was Valentines day, they were all currently starring googly-eyed into each other's eye's. Or making out. Which ever.

The guy I like isn't even in the village. But, I guess that's a good thing. I mean. I don't want to run into him and see him with his arm wrapped around someone else. Besides, long-distance relationship's never work. It's just the way it is. I chuckled as I imagined everyones reaction if they ever found out my crush. It was a funny sight. I sighed. To bad it would never happen.

I growled as I realized how emotional I was today. All because of a guy, a day, and no one to talk to. Dang it! Why couldn't I be a normal Hyuuga and be emotionaless!? I instantly took the thought back. No matter how emotional I was, I would never want to be a normal Hyuuga.

I sighed and headed back to the Hyuuga compound. I had to get ready for a village dance. Something that a, for once sober Tsunade thought would be 'fun'. I liked her better drunk. And what's worse is that _he _would be there.

Today was not going my way. I walked to my room right after I got home. No one was in the house of course. Father was in a meeting about the dance. Neji was out with TenTen. The servant's all had a day off. And Hanabi was out with Konohamaru. I groaned. Even my little sis had someone special. Dang it! The fates must hate me right now.

I walked in my room and saw something on the bed. I walked over and saw that it was a dress with a note on top of it. Not really paying attention to the dress I grabbed the note and read it.

_Hey Hina!_

_We knew you would wait 'till the last minute to get ready for the dance. And when you finally did, you would pick out a shirt and a pair of jeans. The theme is formal girl. So we, decided to take the liberty of picking out a dress for you. And we decided to kidnapp all your other clothes. So you have no choice but to wear what we picked out! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! We're so evil. See ya at the dance._

_You're bestest buddies,_

_TenTen and Temari :D_

I scowled at the innocent peice of paper. Darn them. I looked at the clock and realized that I had one hour 'till the dance.

...Maybe I do wait 'till the last minute. And how the heck did they know that I would pick out jeans and a T? It was MADDNESS!!!

Ok...calm down Hinata. Take deep breaths. In. Out. In. Out. Ok. I looked at the dress and saw that it wasnt that bad.

It was a japanese style dress. It was dark blue with a light, almost white, blue butterfly. The butterfly was at the top of the dress and looked like it would fly off the shoulder. Black velvet traced down from the butterfly's wings, where it made a beautiful design all the way down the dress. The dress would come to just above my knee's. But I could fix that with a pair of knee-length legging's. On the side of the dress lay a pair of black ballet flat's (I think that's what you call them.) With black string coming out of the side of the shoe to tie around my leg.

Eh. Not bad. I went into my bathroom and hopped in the shower.

**(TenTen P.O.V)**

I looked at my partner in crime with a smirk on my face. "Well done Temari." I said.

"Likewise TenTen." She said also smirking.

"Now, with our combined evil match-making forces, we will finally get them together!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" I said/yelled/laughed crazily.

Temari backed away slowly. "Did you take your med's TenTen?" She asked me. What's she talking about? I don't take med's. I take these little pill's that make me not crazy. I call them non-crazy pill's. But, now that I think about it...I didn't take those either... Weird.

"Oki. 1) I don't take med's. 2) I take non-crazy pill's. 3) I didn't take my non-crazy pill's. 4) I LOVE MATCH-MAKING!!!" I yelled. Temari backed away and ran upstairs to my bathroom. I wonder why?

After about two minutes, she came running back down and stuffed some non-crazy pill's and water down my throat. Huh? I didn't know you drank water with non-crazy pill's... The pill's took effect immediately.

"Ok. So. Are you ready for mission impossible?" I asked slowly.

"Are you saying that it'll be impossible to get them to admit there feelings?" She asked raising a 'brow.

"Well...they are expert's at hiding something that they want to keep hidden..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Hinata P.O.V)**

I walked inside the dance hall. I had to admit, everything looked...well...marvelous. Everyone was already dancing to there heart's content. Everyone except me...

I sighed as I headed to one of the chair's that was set up. Stupid dance. Stupid guy. Stupid day. Stupid guy. Stupid love. Stupid guy. Stupid Cupid. And did I mention STUPID GUY!!!?

Ok Hina...calm down. In. Out. In. Out. Ok. I closed my eye's and leaned back against the chair. I started relaxing just a bit when suddenly "Hey." I immediately opened my eye's at the voice.

There, standing right in front of me, was the man who kept hold of my thought's all day. "Hi..." I said, trying to throw the timidness out of my voice. It kinda worked.

He sat down beside me. "So...Where's your date?" He asked. I widened my eye's. He was actually talking? This was new...

"Don't have one." I replied, as he looked shocked.

"Really? I thought everyone had a date here." He said, still slightly wide eyed.

I pouted. "Way to make me feel special."

He smiled. Woah! Hold up! He _smiled? _Since when does he _smile? _I mean, yeah he smirks. But never smiles. Hmm...I like his smile. "What are you thinking about?" He asked out of the blue. **(I just reminded myself of Edward and Bella from Twilight.)**

"Why do you want to know?" I asked after I got over my shock...again...

"You went from pouting to pondering to smiling. You gonna tell me what's up?" He explained/asked.

"Nah. I'm just dealing with some girl problems. You wouldnt want to hear it. It would probally bore you to tears." I said smiling slightly.

He rose an eyebrow. "Have you ever seen me cry?"

"Yes." I said as he rose both eyebrows in surprise.

"When?" He asked shocked.

"When you thought you would lose control." I said, as I looked into his eye's. They were pain-filled.

He was about to say something, then thought better of it. Instead he said, "You look lovely." I immediately felt my trade-mark blush across my face.

"You don't look to bad yourself." I said smirking.

He smiled and said "Do you want to dance?" He sounded so calm and cool about it. I, on the other hand, went into a state of shock.

"U-um...sure?" I said, although it sounded more like a question. He smirked and grabbed my hand as he dragged me to the dance floor. He put his hands on my waist while I put mine around his neck.

"So. Any more interesting fact's on Santa?" He asked smirking.

I smirked back and said "Nope. I've moved on to Cupid." He lifted an eyebrow.

"Really? Do you mind telling me what conclusion you've come to on Cupid?" He asked jokingly. Wow, He's really talkitive tonight.

"Simple. He's worse than Santa Clause." I said seriously, while he sweatdropped.

"How so?" He asked, his breath tickling my face. I blushed. Again.

"One, Cupid messes with the whole 'love system'" I said.

"_Love system?_" He asked incredulous.

"Yes. Instead of letting people fall in love on their own, he makes them fall in love. They might not even be right for each other." I explained.

"Uh-huh. Continue." He said, his eye's for once, showing amusement. I eagrily continued.

"Gladly. He injures people." I said, smiling slightly.

"How?" He asked again.

"1) He shoot's arrow's in people's butt's. 2) He can easily cause heartbreak." I said looking into his eye's.

"Interesting. Anything else?" He asked, amusement now lacing his tone.

"Yup. Whoever gave the title 'Cupid' to a baby was a guy named 'Retard-o. I mean. Who gives a baby a bunch of arrow's along with a bow? It's bad enough that there love tipped arrow's. What would happen if Cupid accidently shot himself? And the first one he saw was a girl that was married or already in love? Or worse. What if he saw a guy? Then everyone would have gay lover's. I mean. No offence to the gay people. Their awesome. But It would suck to the people that were straight." I finished my ranting to see him trying his best not to laugh.

He was about to say something, when he got tapped on the shoulder. "May I?" A semi-cute boy asked.

I looked at my secret crush. He actually seemed almost hesitant to let me go. Maybe he wanted to hear more fact's.

"Sure." He said as he slowly un-wrapped his hands from my waist. I removed mine from his neck.

"Thank's for the dance." I said, trying to hide the sadness of being seperated from him in my voice. It apparently worked.

"Anytime Hinata." He said as he walked off. I reluctently turned my attention to the boy with his hand out-stretched before me.

"Hi. I'm Hinata." I said formally.

"Hey. Names Hiroshi." He said as he flashed a smile at me.

He placed his hands on my waist, a little lower than my former dance partner, but not low enough to be considered bad.

All was quiet for a little while, untill I heard the most stupidest thing's ever come out of Hiroshi's mouth.

"So...What's a sexy woman like you doing in a dirty mind like mine?" He asked, smiling to what he probally assumed to be attractive.

"Excuse me?" I asked confused.

"You heard me." He said as his hand traveled south to my butt. I grabbed his hands and pushed him back.

"Hey! Back off!" I yelled, not quite loud enough to be heard over the music.

He walked forward and said "Now come on cutie. Don't be like that." He said as his hand went to grab my butt again.

"Get off of me you freak!" I yelled. Suddenly a fist connected with Hiroshi's face.

I looked up to see that the fist was connected to a very mad ninja. "Don't touch her!" He growled protectively. I widened my eye's as I saw his hand's in their first sign of his deadliest jutsu.

"No!" I said as I grabbed his arm. He looked at me in an angry way.

"What do you mean no? This guy deserves to die!" He yelled.

"Please. Don't. If you do, you'll break the peace treaty. Please. I can't lose you." I whimpered sadly.

I saw him sigh and take a deep breath. His hand touched my cheek gently. "Ok." He said, as he guided me to the chair's. He turned back to glare at the pervert, but he was already gone.

"Thank's for saving me though." I said, trying to calm him down.

He smiled and said, "If I didn't, then you would have broken the peace treaty." I frowned at that.

"What do you mean?" I asked, curiousity lacing my tone.

"That was Hiroshi Sayana. He's a chunnin in Suna." He explained.

"Oh...So...if you were to kill him it wouldn't break the treaty?" I asked.

"Correct. It would just stike fear into the very core's of everyone in this room." He said, in a joking manner. Though his eye's told another story.

"I wouldn't be." I said as he took on a confused look.

"What do you mean?" he asked, repeating the question I asked only a moment ago.

"Afraid. I wouldn't be afraid." I said as I looked into his eye's with honesty.

"Why not?" He asked confused.

_'Because you're my special person' _I thought. Or I thought, I thought.

"W-What do you mean?" He asked in shock.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"You said that I was you're special person." He said still in a suprised tone.

I blushed. "I-I did?" I asked, desperately hoping that I didn't. Though I knew that I did.

"Yeah." He said slowly.

"Um...alright look. I like you. More than I'm supposed to. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to put a strain on our friendship. I-I'm sorry!" I said looking down before running off. I thought I heard someone calling my name, though I ignored it. I was to focused on what a pathetic excuse of a kunoichi I was. All because of a guy.

I was out the door's, intent on not stopping untill I got home, when something wrapped around my wrist. Upon closer examination I saw that it was sand...

I turned around to see Gaara standing there with a neutrual expression. He walked forward, and I lowered my head. Oh I bet the fates were getting a kick of this. Probally along with Cupid.

My face was brought up, and my lip's were immediately attacked by an amazing force. As if on instinct I closed my eye's and kissed back with as much force as possible. I don't know how long we were locked, but the neccesity of oxygen became to much. I parted from the other pair of lip's and opened my eye's to see a smiling Gaara.

"I really like you to." With that, my lip's were not my own...again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Re-read's what I wrote) GAH! I'M BECOMING A ROMANCE WRITER! Dang it! This isn't supposed to be how I write! I'm supposed to write action comedies with a little romance. GRRR!!! Is this my punishment for becoming friends with a hopeless romantic?! DARN YOU CHERRY!! (Deep sigh) Anyway's...I hope you enjoyed this sequel. I think it kinda sucked. But that's just me. R&R please. (Goes cries about my sudden change in writing.)**


End file.
